Cliche and Cuddly
by TheThespiann
Summary: Stendy/Tyde/Stenny.


"Have ya heard that Token lost his virginity to some prostitute?" Clyde asked Stan who was laying behind Clyde and Token. Both were sitting at a table at Casa Bonita.

"Dude, in case ya haven't noticed: I'm sitting right next to you, idiot!" Token commented, but kept on staring straight ahead.

"Aww, just kidding, Token."

"Let me guess, you actually lost your virginity to Clyde, right?" Stan smirked.

"Stan, you son of a...!" Clyde started yelling, but Kyle cutted in.

"Guys, knock it off, please. I'm trying to fucking read!"

From Clyde could be heard something that sounded like "bastard", while glancing at Stan for a second.

"Kyle, why are you always reading? That's lame!" Stan commented on the nerdy looking Kyle who was now rolling his eyes.

"Stan, I'm just not really into partying, okay?"

"Why did you come then?"

"Cause someone obviously needs to take care of all of you" Kyle said while looking first at Clyde, then at Stan and then at Token who was pouting.

"No-one needs to take care of me" Clyde mumbled and stared into the crowd. "But someone needs to take care of your girlfriend, Stan."

Stan, Token and Kyle immediately followed Clyde's look and saw Wendy, who was jumping around on the dance floor.

"Aw, man, she's totally wasted" Clyde commented and grinned.

Stan sighed, shook his head and got up.

"This is not true" He mumbled as he made his way over to Wendy.

As Wendy spotted Stan she came barged over to him and stumbled into his arms. He barely was able to hold her up straight.

"Wends, what ya doing?" Stan asked and helped his girlfriend with walking.

"That's an amaazzzinnggg partyyy!" Wendy yelled and clinged on to Stan.

"Too bad you won't remember it tomorrow."

"What?"

"Nothing. Don't you wanna go to bed?"

"Nooo, it just started to be fuuunnn!"

"I see. Well at least over to our table." Stan said, leading Wendy towards the table Clyde, Token and Kyle were sitting at. "Or at least stay somewhere where I can see you" He added mumbling, so Wendy couldn't hear it.

As they reached the table, Stan made Wendy sit down next to him and held her hand, so she couldn't get away.

After a while, Kenny came to the table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, smiling from ear to ear as he pulled down his hood.

"Heyyy, Kenny Ken Ken!" Stan grinned. "Sit down."

Kenny did sat down next to Wendy who immediately started talking to him.

"Guys, I gotta go" Clyde said and got up. "See ya."

"Hey, d'ya have a date?" Kenny asked with a smirk.

Clyde blushed slightly as he felt Token's eyes resting on him. "Not exactly" He answered and left.

Token looked a bit unhappy. He hadn't spoken much all night.

"Kennnyyy?" Wendy said.

"Yeah?"

"I've seen you with him" She said and winked.

"Uh, what?" Kenny asked confused.

But Wendy only giggled and rested her head on Stan's shoulder.

"She's drunk. Don't listen to her" Kyle said, looking up from his book.

"Hey, that was my line" Stan pouted, which made Token laugh a bit.

"Oh man, you're alive" Stan noticed and laughed.

"Quite" Toekn answered and smiled tiredly.

"What's wrong with you tonight dude?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing" Token answered and looked at something that was hidden from Kenny and Stan. Kyle might have seen it, but he was too busy reading his book.

"Hey, what ya looking at?" Stan asked, leaning over to him. "Oh..."

He now could see what Token was seeing: Clyde having fun with a blonde girl.

"Who is she?" Kenny asked.

"That's Annie" Wendy giggled.

"You know her?" Token asked, being obviously interested.

"An old friend of mine. She's a bitch."

"Oh." Token showed no emotion, but Stan knew how much this was preying on his mind. He sat up straight and crossed his arms. Of course there was some kind of love between Clyde and Token, but maybe Token feelings were stronger and deeper than Clyde's. Stan couldn't help but sigh. This was such a bad night for Token. But due to that fact, it could only get better.

"And what were you just talking about, Wends? You saw Kenny with whom?"Stan asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"You" Wendy giggled.

Stan looked at Kenny whose face was turning crimson red and turned the other way. He didn't respond to Stan's look.

"Stan?" Wendy said. "At first I was angry, but it's cliché, right?"

"You're talking nonsense woman" Stan responded.

"I know" Wendy giggled again. By now it was rather annoying for everyone who was sitting at the table.

"Wendy, I'm gonna call your driver. He's gonna take you home."

And with that said, Wendy soon was gone and Stan, Kenny, Token and Kyle relaxed a bit.

"Don't take this offensive, dude, but she sometimes is really annoying. Especially when she's drunk."

Stam sighed. "Yeah I know."

"What was she talking about anyway?" Token then asked, but was still staring at Clyde and Annie.

"About some nonsense she thinks she's seen the other night" Stan responded, but Kenny blushed again and pulled up his hood.

"Kenny says something different" Token said, now looking at the two of them. He grinned.

"Then it's cliché" Stan sighed and rested his head on Kenny's shoulder. "I really have no clue why everyone's taking it so serious. I mean, girls are kissing their best friends all the time. Why are we not allowed to do so? If a man kisses another man they're both get called gay, fag, right away, no exceptions. It's quite unfair."

Kyle and Token both snorted of laughter.

"What?" Stan asked angrily. "I'm serious man."

"Totally, Stan!" Token laughed. "Dude, that's just the way it is. When you kiss a guy, you are gay or at least bi. Though there's always the option "just for fun" which is good for keeping you in the headlines, but...when you start to have real feelings, you're out of there."

"It's unfair anyway."

"Tell me about it..." Token sighed and looked over to Clyde again.

"Is he still flirting with her?"Kenny asked as he saw the expression on Token's face.

"No, he's gone" Token explained and looked around.

All of a sudden Clyde stood in front of the table, looking at Token.

"Can we um talk?" He asked, looking a bit guilty.

"If we have to..." Token answered and got up. "See ya later, guys."

"Bye" Kyle responded, but immediately got back to reading.

"How can you read in here?" Stan asked. "Why aren't going back home?"

"That's actually a good idea and I planned on doing so, but waited for someone to say it."

With that Kyle got up and left as well.

"Aww, man, now everybody's gone!" Kenny pouted and pulled down his hood.

"Hey, I'm still here you know" Stan pouted as well.

Kenny grinned and gave Stan a kiss on the cheek.

"I love this cliché" He said grinning.

"I don't like cliché's much, but...yeah, this one's okay for once" Stan responded and Kenny rested his head on Stan's shoulder.

"And I like happy ends" Kenny said, staring into the crowd.

Stan followed his look and soon spotted Clyde and Token, sitting in a darker corner.

"That's one heavy discussion" Kenny commented.

"It's an happy end" Stan said.

"How do you know? They're fighting."

Soon enough Token seemed to have forgiven Clyde.  
They both lied in each others arms, happily smiling.

"Told ya" Stan grinned.

"I know why Clyde was flirting with that girl."

"To make Token jealous?" Stan guessed.

"Uh huh, exactly."

Kenny gave Stan a kiss on the forehead and hugged him tight. Stan responded the hug.

"Oh, happy endings are so cuddly" Kenny laughed.

"Cuddly?" Stan asked confused, but before he could say more Kenny had already pressed his lips on Stan's.

**A/N:Happy endings are so cuddly! Review! ;)**


End file.
